


Damn You

by NoLongerHuman (Kakashis_Library)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashis_Library/pseuds/NoLongerHuman
Summary: Kihyun just wants to get through his 3rd year in college smoothly. Hoseok doesn't let that happen.





	Damn You

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything for mx. I'm excited lol Also this is kinda loosely inspired by Lana Del Rey songs?? I was bored, please enjoy!

“So your new roommate is officially moving in today?” Kihyun asked Hyunwoo from the elder’s bed, checking his phone for the umpteenth time and seeing that it was already well past noon.

“He should be.” The older man replied with disinterest, too busy trying to beat the same level of Kingdom Hearts that he had been stuck on for over 3 weeks. “He texted me earlier today saying that traffic was a bitch but he should be here a little after lunch with the last of his stuff.”

“I still can’t believe you went ahead with a random roommate. I mean, we don’t even know the guy and you’re going to be living with him. What if he’s some kind of creep? Or he turns out to be a huge jerk that doesn’t even like puppies? Oh my god, what if he hates puppies?”

“Geez, calm down Kihyun.” The older chuckled. “Aren’t you the one that’s always telling me to be a little more social. Besides, I kind of had no other choice since Gunhee suddenly decided to take a year off and move back home. I needed a new roommate as soon as possible and he needed a place to stay that was closer to campus. It worked out fine and we have hung out a few times while he was moving in some of his things. Turns out we have quite a few things in common and I promise, he’s a really cool guy. You’re gonna love him.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. He’s already 2 hours late and that is not how you make a good first impression.”

Hyunwoo could only laugh fondly at that as he turned around to face Kihyun, ruffling the younger’s hair playfully and telling him not to be too hard on the guy with all his lectures on manners and proper etiquette since they would most likely be seeing a lot of each other in the near future and he doesn’t want his new roommate to be freaked out or scared by his best friends. Kihyun pretended to be disgusted by the show of affection the older man gave him but only he knew how hard he was trying to fight the blush that threatened to spread across his face.

Now, Kihyun didn’t like to think of himself as the type that would blush so easily. In fact, the younger often prided himself on the name he’d made for himself as the cold and sassy one among his friend group. It was a good front and it kept his heart protected. But all of that would come crashing down every time Hyunwoo would show any type of kindness towards him, which was often given how soft and endearing the older man was. And it didn’t even take big gestures for Kihyun to feel this way. Hyunwoo would do something so small and insignificant, yet so sweet and caring and Kihyun’s treacherous heart would soar with happiness and delight. With each compliment, Kihyun’s legs would feel like jelly. With every laugh, Kihyun swore his breathing stopped. And with every smile, Kihyun knew his heart beat a little faster.

It was both heart warming and torturous to have to endure it all. Having to spend so much time with the older man and feel all of these feelings.

“Knock, knock! Hope I’m not intruding on anything.”

Having all of that gentleness directed towards him.

“Minhyuk! I missed you!”

Sometimes it was downright painful.

“Aw babe! I missed you too.”

Only because Hyunwoo wasn’t his for Kihyun to return all of that kindness to.

You see, Hyunwoo has been in a year long relationship with none other than Lee Minhyuk. Gorgeous, perfect little happy pill Lee Minhyuk, who just happened to be Kihyun’s childhood best friend and roommate as well.

For Kihyun and Minhyuk, their story had started when Kihyun was just a preschooler, playing in the sandbox and carefully trying to construct the most magnificent sandcastle a 4 year old could manage all by himself. He was just about to add a tiny flag to the top of his castle when another kid decided that it would be a good idea to dive right into the middle of the sandbox. Kihyun’s creation was destroyed right before his eyes and the child was devastated, big fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks instantly. The other kid, “the big meanie” as Kihyun first thought, was immediately by his side, apologizing for ruining Kihyun’s sand castle and offering him some candy from his pocket and big toothy smile as a form of comfort. The two were inseparable after that. They became best friends and their mothers were so happy for the young boys that they insisted to the schools that Kihyun and Minhyuk were placed in the same classes growing up. And even though they grew up having very different likes and interests, they still kept their friendship strong (read: Minhyuk was one stubborn guy and he refused to let Kihyun be alone no matter how much Kihyun pretended to be annoyed with his company over the years). They eventually decided to go to the same university together (again, Minhyuk was extremely stubborn and scary good at getting his way) and that is where they met Son Hyunwoo.

Back then, Hyunwoo was a sophomore lit major taking an intro art class for an easy A when he had met Lee Minhyuk, then freshman majoring in fine arts. The two seemed drawn to each other from the start (although Kihyun has a theory that everyone is drawn to the human embodiment of sunshine that is his best friend) and it only took a few days before Minhyuk was inviting Hyunwoo to one of their movie nights. And before anyone knew it, it became a regular thing to have Hyunwoo hang out with Kihyun and Minhyuk, and eventually Chae Hyungwon too, a biology major with model like good looks that Minhyuk had befriended on a random bus ride on his way home from class. And then for an entire year, the four college boys became so much closer to one another and Kihyun found himself opening up to more people than he had in his entire life. It was nice and comfortable and it was between the blur of late night hang outs and constant good memories that Kihyun first noticed his growing fondness towards the eldest of their friend group.

Now Kihyun couldn’t tell you when exactly those feelings started to become more than a simple interest but he does know when he first realized that his feelings would break his own heart.

It was right after finals week of his freshman year. To celebrate getting through the excruciating week, the boys had decided to go to a local bar to get shit faced drunk. Kihyun was on his second beer, already feeling the affects of alcohol in his system, when Hyunwoo slumped by his side, leaning heavily on the younger’s shoulder. The older was mumbling something into Kihyun’s arm and the younger man couldn’t quite make it out but all he knew was that Hyunwoo looked way too adorable in that moment. Maybe it was the months of silently pining over the older man, or maybe it was his own intoxication, but Kihyun felt the need to lay it all out then and there. To confess to Hyunwoo.

So with another gulp of his drink (they did say alcohol was liquid courage and god knows Kihyun needed that more than ever for what he was about to do), the younger boy gently nudged Hyunwoo off of his shoulder to talk to him.

Only Kihyun didn’t get a word out because something had caught both of their attention. It was a very sober Minhyuk laughing so hard he almost doubled over as Hyungwon drunkenly yelled at a dart on the floor for not landing even close to the dart board on the wall they were facing.

It was Minhyuk being completely natural, without a care in the world, and “god he is so beautiful” is what Hyunwoo had said in response to that. And even though that statement was also mumbled, Kihyun had heard it loud and clear. He drank for the rest of the night and by the time the new semester had started, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk announced that they were officially dating.

KIhyun was genuinely happy for them when they had made the announcement, he really was, but he couldn’t help the twinge his heart felt every time he saw his two friends together after that. At first he did try to ignore them but he knew he was being silly because no matter what, these were his friends. So instead the young physics major had hoped that with time his feelings would eventually dissipate and that his heart would be kind to him and let go.

“Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?” Minhyuk asked as the older playfully bounced him on his lap, causing the fine arts major to giggle and playfully slap his chest.

Kihyun’s heart was a giant asshole though and never seemed to listen to him. No. Instead, it decided to twist uncomfortably as the scene unfolded before him.

“Oh course. Wouldn’t miss spending time with you for anything in the world.” Hyunwoo said as he stared at the blonde boy with actual hearts in his eyes.

Kihyun could swear he was going to be sick. Whether it was from the cheesiness or the heartache, he didn’t know, but he did try his hardest to endure the pain as he continued to be happy for them (it’s not like there was anything else he could do anyway). It was a supportive role he had play day to day and Kihyun thinks he does a pretty good job at it. Although, some days prove to be harder than others, especially when he was to witness such sweet moments like now, but thankfully something always seemed to save him from any ongoing torture. And today, he was quite literally saved by the bell.

“Oh? Do you think that’s him?” Minhyuk asked from Hyunwoo’s lap, breaking the lovey-dovey atmosphere that was just surrounding them.

“It must be. You wanna come introduce yourself?” The older asked, getting up from his seat and pulling Minhyuk with him.

“Duh! I gotta meet this miracle man that actually convinced you to rejoin the dance team. I mean _I_ couldn’t even do that and I am very convincing.” Minhyuk joked. “Oh Ki, are you coming too or are you gonna keep your unsocial ass seated on Hyunwoo’s bed?”

“Not like I have much of a choice. You’d just drag me out there anyway.” Kihyun sighed but smiled when Minhyuk grinned at him, reaching out his arm to help pull Kihyun up.

The 3 of them made it to Hyunwoo’s front door and Hyunwoo jokingly warned them not to scare the guy off.

“No promises.” Kihyun responded.

“Why would I do that? What if he’s hot? I need to make a good impression in case we break up one day.” Minhyuk teased and Hyunwoo could only roll his eyes before finally opening the door.

They were met with a well built young man dressed in a black leather jacket, ripped black jeans and carefully styled black hair. It would’ve been the perfect image of your stereotypical bad boy if said man hadn’t also been holding a bunny plushy in one arm along with a suitcase adorned with anime stickers on the top side.

“Hoseok! You finally made it man!” Hyunwoo greeted with a one arm hug before moving aside to let the other in.

“Yeah. I wasn’t kidding when I said traffic was a bitch but thankfully it cleared up once I got to the exit.” The man, Hoseok, replied, setting his suitcase to the side and facing the others in the room.

Oh. Was Kihyun’s first thought of the other man, but he wasn’t sure what that oh meant.

“So…Uh, welcome? Sorry I don’t have much of welcoming party for you but we can plan something once you’re fully settled in. I kinda feel guilty since I knew you were moving in today and I didn’t really do much.” Hyunwoo said.

“Nah it’s okay, I’m not really into big parties anyway. Honestly, just make me some good ass ramen and we’ll be good.”

“God bless, you’re easy to please.” Hyunwoo praised. “By the way, this is my dumbass boyfriend and one of his roommates I told you about.” The older gestured to Minhyuk and Kihyun before heading to the kitchen to make Hoseok his food.

Minhyuk held out his hand first and gave Hoseok a firm handshake. “Hi! I’m Minhyuk. Whatever that loser told you, don’t believe him. I’m an absolute darling and he loves me.”

Hoseok laughed at that. “Don’t worry. He’s only ever told me good things about you. It’s nice to finally meet you Minhyuk.”

“Likewise, Hyunwoo’s hot new roommate.” Minhyuk replied. “I hope we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” The fine arts major said with an exaggerated wink and Kihyun couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled at that.

Clearly the action didn’t go unnoticed because now Hoseok’s attention was on him.

The boy gave him a once over and Kihyun could’ve sworn he saw a tiny smirk form on the other’s handsome face.

_Oh._

“Hi, you must be Hyungwon, Minhyuk’s roommate?” Hoseok asked, holding out his hand politely for a formal greeting.

“Wrong one. That’s Kihyun. The shorter one.” Minhyuk supplied from the side, the amusement clear in his tone.

Kihyun glared at Minhyuk, wondering why he still called Minhyuk his best friend.

“I’m not that short.” Kihyun said as he took the offered hand, mentally slapping himself for blurting that out first instead of his own name like how a normal introduction is supposed to go.

“I know. I can see that you’re perfectly fine just the way you are.” Hoseok said, the amused smile never leaving his face. “And sorry for the mix up, it’s just when Hyunwoo was describing his friends, he mentioned Hyungwon being really good looking, so naturally I just assumed.”

Damn, Kihyun thought, this guy was smooth. And he was so blatant with his flirting that even Minhyuk was ready to gag, instead muttering a pained “god” before making his way to the kitchen, most likely to bother his boyfriend and to give them some time alone.

Kihyun, though, had no idea how to respond and just chuckled nervously. He looked down at his feet as he wished Hoseok a warm welcome and told the other that he hoped they could become good friends. When Hoseok didn’t say anything, Kihyun took a glance up towards the other and found him with that same amused smile that hadn’t left his face since he’d laid his eyes on him.

Hoseok thanked him and made a move to grab his stuff to go to his new room and Kihyun really didn’t know what to do after that or what to expect. And he thought it was all over until Hoseok took another step forward and stopped just next to him, leaning in until his mouth was just inches away from Kihyun’s ear to say something. Kihyun swore he forgot how to breathe in that moment.

“Just for the record, I think shorter guys are really cute.”

And with that Hoseok finally left to enter his room while Kihyun was stuck in the same spot for a good few minutes.

He had no idea what to make of that exchange, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to make sense of it. But with the way his stupid heart raced in those moments, he already knew he would be thinking about it for many days to come.

 

Wonderful.


End file.
